Talk:Ghirahim
It's CRAZY THEORY TIME! This probably won't end up being the case, but what if he's a dark interloper? We know their rebellion came before Ocarina of Time. Maybe this is that story. :Couple 'o things. Always remember to sign in. You should switch to monobook (we have a cool theme -toots own horn-). And yeah, it's possible. 03:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I did. I'm not some crazy theorist, so don't expect a giant comment on the theory from me. Maybe, he's a Sheikah. That probaly wrong because of the purple eyes, but maybe it was just Impa and Shiek that had red eyes? However I do like MaloMart's mixed race theorey. By the way, this is Lordandmaster, I just haven't created a template yet. :Sheikahs are all female given by the game evidence. --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 18:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What proof do you have that none are male? Only proof of female? What if all the males died out? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::In game evidence shows that they're all female. Depends on how you look at Sheik though, which furthers to thoughts on whether or not Sheik is male or female. But going by in game evidence, they might be like Gerudo's and only have a male every so often. Or perhaps Sheik '''is' female. --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 19:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::The game never explicitly says all Sheikah are female, and 2 isn't exactly a good sample size (and Sheik ''might be male). On topic, Ghirahim doesn't look like a Sheikah at all to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::If all Shiekah are female, why would Zelda pose as and/or transform into a male one? That would make no sense. -'Isdrak ' 19:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's why I said there might be the similarities with the Gerudo. And I still can't really determine if Impaz is female or not... --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 21:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Am I the only one getting a slight Vaati vibe from this guy? [[User:Sakura Misato|'If you weren't there for me,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| I wouldn't be here']] 09:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed you aren't. Prior to his true identity being revealed, the internets were overflowing with woefully undersupported theories about him being Vaati. I do see some resemblance and so do a lot of people, but ever since his first trailer appearance there have been many more differences than similarities imo. Personally I don't think it's worth of mentioning in-article, I feel like the Vaati thing was mainly there because of fan desire to see something they recognized. There could certainly be other opinions on that though.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully, yes you are. Don't destroy his chance of making it as a potentially good character by linking him to a terrible one. That's monstrous. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 21:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) If Ganondorf has information about their personality and he powers and abilities why not Vaati and Ghirahim and others so how stupid EveryDayJoe45 and others are to remove the powers, abilities and the personality of Ghirahim there no excuses for that! :Maybe it is because you made a "personality" section and then left it blank... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC)